1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optical device and an electronic apparatus having the electro-optical device.
2. Related Art
Heretofore, an electro-optical device such as a liquid crystal display device has been widely known as a display device for displaying an image. Such a liquid crystal display device has an element substrate, an opposing substrate disposed so as to face the element substrate, and a liquid crystal sandwiched between the element substrate and the opposing substrate. A liquid crystal display similar to the above is known that includes a control circuit that alternately applies a voltage VCOMH and a voltage VCOMH to a common electrode, a scan line drive circuit that sequentially applies a selection voltage to a plurality of scan lines and a data line drive circuit that alternately supplies an image signal with a positive polarity and an image signal with a negative polarity to a plurality of data lines when a scan line is selected, the image signal with the positive polarity having a potential higher than the voltage VCOML and the image signal with the negative polarity having a potential lower than that of the voltage VCOMH. JP-A-2008-33247 is an example of the related art.
Here, so-called common electrode divisional driving (COM divisional driving) in which the common electrode is divided into divisional common electrodes for each horizontal line and the voltage VCOML or the voltage VCOMH is applied to the respective divisional common electrodes, is carried out. By using the COM divisional driving technique, it is possible to prevent display quality from being degraded. JP-A-2006-276794 that is another example of the related art, discloses a liquid crystal display device including an element substrate on which a scan line drive circuit and a data line drive circuit are disposed.
Meanwhile, in recent years, in consideration of installation of the above type of liquid crystal display device in an electronic apparatus, it is required to reduce a region of a frame portion of a display section in the electronic apparatus. However, in a case where the COM divisional driving technique is used as in the liquid crystal display device described in JP-A-2008-33247, drivers for COM divisional driving are usually provided at both of right and left sides of a display panel, respectively in order to take a countermeasure for crosstalk, resulting in difficulty in reduction of the frame portion of the display panel.
In addition, the scan line drive circuit is usually provided at only one side as in the liquid crystal display device described in JP-A-2006-276794. However, the balance of the display panel between right and left frame portions is impaired. Further, even when the drivers for COM divisional driving are not mounted, it is required that the right and left frame portions are equalized to each other in consideration of the installation of the display panel in an electronic apparatus. However, when the right and left frame portions are made to be balanced, a trim area may be enlarged and a space in which the scan line drive circuit is not provided becomes wasted.